The Drago and The Ptera: Romance Challenge
by Vodams
Summary: Kira and Trent challenge..on HIATUS!
1. Scars

**Author: Lavonne Adams ( Tay )**

**Title: Scars**

**Summary: Before and After- Truth and Consquences**

**Rating: T**

**Couple: Trent and Kira**

_**Scars**_

" Who are you." The Yellow Ranger asked

" Thats none of your business.." The White Rangers replies then attacked Kira agains

" Man that hurts..why are you doing this..why satisfaction are you getting out of this?.." Kira grunted as she sat up

" It's the way I am..and I like it..does that answer your pathetic question.."

" No "

" Then why don't you just surrender or I'll make sure that you won't be able to fight any more..just be what you are and that's a quitter"

Kira stood up.." I"m not a quitter..Super Dino Mode!"

" Do you think that'll help you beat me."

" I'm not saying that I can..but I will prove to you that I don't give up or quit at anything!" Kira exclaimed

" Have it your way."

( The Yellow and White Dino Thunder Rangers charged at each other..only having Kira landing hard)

" I'm stronger and more advanced than you"

" It does not matter who's stronger or better..it the way you use your strength and abilities.." Kira let loose her ptera scream

( The White Ranger is sent flying backwards falling into a stack of crates)

" That was a good tactic..but let's see how if you...aHHH!"

" Stop talking and fight"

( The White Ranger pulled out his Drago Sword and sent the arrow towards the Yellow Ranger who ducked a few of them )

" Is that the best you got.."

( The White Ranger cocked his head slightly then used his super speed..only to have the Yellow Ranger grab him by his shield and sail into the air taking him for a ride.then released him..the Yellow Ranger landed gracefully)

" You really are trying to prove yourself..but it's worthless.." the White Ranger sent a massive laser beam at the Yellow Ranger making her demorph..

" Uhhh.." Kira exhaled as she tried to get up

" I win..Trent gloats as he picked Kira up by her shoulder..about to sent a blow..but hesitated when he realizes who the Yellow Ranger was

" Kira !" Ethan and Conner shouted

" I'm over here"..Kira screamed

" Super Dino Mode !" Both the Red and Blue Rangers charged the White Ranger sending him off into a visaportal

Kira falls to her knees.." Man these scars are gonna make me sore for awhile.." Kira mumbled as she checked over her elbows

" Kira.." both Ethan and Conner called

" Yeah.."

" Are you ok." Ethan asked

" I'm sore as hell right now..these scars are gonna have to be covered until they heal..umm..let's go."

( Conner and Ethan helped their friend up off the cement and out of the warehouse district)

**Like or dislike..plz let me know..so plz review**


	2. Time

**Author: Lavonne Adams**

**Title: Time**

**Summary: In Between Truth and Consequences**

**Rating: T**

**Couple: Trent and Kira**

_**Time**_

Trent and Kira are standing by the lake when Trent tells Kira he's the White Ranger

" Are you sure you want to leave." Kira asks

" I have to Kira before I do something else I'll regret." Trent replies

" Is it because your mad at me."

" No I'm not mad at you Kira for anything..you just caught me off guard..I don't like the way I've been acting and it's all because of this gem..that I let control me..I never meant any of my actions against you guys."

" What if I told you that I don't hold it against you..the gem has evil embedded into it..the gem brings out the other side of you that you normally don't show it feeds into it." Kira says

Trent sighed as he looked out over the lake.." I know Kira...I'm sorry that I did what I did..the gem has me completely under its control..and no matter how I try to fight it..I can't seem to find a way to break it."

" And you tried alot."

" After ever battle or capture dealing with Mesogog and Else or Zeltrax..I want to get rid of it but it's too strong for me to break."

Kira picked up the drawing.." If you want help..let me help you..I'll go get Ethan and Conner..are you gonna be here."

" Yeah I'll be here.."

Kira hurries away to Dr. O's house

_**After the battle**_

' Where is he ' Kira thought as she stood by the lake

" Kira."

" Hey..where were you..I came back with Ethan and Conner but you weren't here..you battled against us again..and tried to take our zord."

" I was captured after you left..then I escaped from Mesogog by morphing..but that's not the point..I must leave."

" Why..I can't help you Trent."

" I don't want your help..just let me walk away." Trent snatches the sketch book and tossed it into the lake and walks off

" You will not do it alone Trent..no matter what you say."

Plz Review!


	3. Dawn

**Author: Lavonne Adams (Tay)**

**Title: Dawn**

**Summary: At the End of College..don't worry it all seem confusing..but it'll fall into place as the chapter progress**

**Rating: T**

**Couple: Trent and Kira**

_**Dawn**_

Trent walked into the Kitchen and pulled down a glass then opened the refrigerator and pulled out the jug of Lemon Iced Tea and poured it into his glass.." I'm to wound up to sleep..and I know why to..she's laying in bed sleep..I better get her some water.." Trent pulled down one more glass and rinsed it out before putting some ice cubes in it followed by some water then walked back down the hall into the bedroom

" Umm..Trent." Kira whispered as she rolled over and sat up

Trent sat on the bed.." Here you go baby."

" Thank you baby..so it's official." Kira asks as she set the glass on her nightstand and looked at him

" Yes it is...we've waited for the longest" Trent layed down and Kira instantly layed her head on his chest with her hand draped over him...

_**Last Night**_

Trent gently manuevered a blindfolded Kira through out the restaurant onto the terrace then helped her sit down before removing the blind fold.." Happy 3rd Anniversary Kira."

" Oh my gosh..it's beautiful..and Happy Anniversary Trent." Kira placed a tender kiss on his lips

" I was hoping that you would like it."

" I like it..Trent I love it..the way that you've been saying that you just want to stay home on our anniversary..I should've known you were up to something.."

Trent smiled as he sat down across from her.." I had to keep you from trying to figure out that I had planned tonight for you..I just hope you don't think that this is all."

" There's more to come..Trent please give a girl a hint of what's next."

" And spoil the suprise..I don't think so..so milady are you ready to order."

Kira smiled as she nodded then picked up the Menu..and Trent picked up his..the waiter came over..then both Kira and Trent gave him their order

_An half an hour later_

" How was your beef stirloin."

" It was good how was your vegetable alfredo." Trent wondered as he wiped his mouth

" Very good..nice choice on the wine."

" Blackberry Merlot is becoming a new favorite of mine..I'm glad you liked it."

" I agree..so what's next."

" My aren't we anxious..than before."

" And yet your still being mysterious...can't even tell a girl his plans."

Trent left a tip for the waiter along with the payment for the bill then got up from his chair and moved over to help Kira from hers." Come on the next part is about come." Trent place his arm around her waist and the both of them walked through the restaurant and outside where a White horse and Carraige was waiting.." After you my princess."

Kira gripped Trent's hand as he held by the waist then helped her into the carraige and got in after she was comfortable.." Alright sir..take us to the next destination please."

" This is so beautiful..I'm loving every moment of this Trent."

" That's good..cause the night is not over yet."

" I'm gonna hold you to that." Kira placed her head on his shoulder as the carraige slowly moved down the streets until it came to a stop at Central Park

" Thank You Sir..we'll be fine the rest of the way." Trent helped Kira down from the carraige then covered her hand in his and led the way to spot he picked out

" Trent..this is gorgeous.." Kira sat down on the blanket with Trent beside her

" I kinda wanted to out do myself than I did the last couple of years." Trent explained

" Well you definitely did that..this is very romantic..you are full of surprises to say the least..I wonder how you will top next year."

" Don't worry about that..I'll let you in on this early..I'm already planning on it."

" Good..so next year I won't have to wonder if you pull that stunt you pulled earlier."

Trent looked up at the sky to see the stars twinkling then looked over at Kira.." Um I got a question for you."

" Okay..you got my complete undivided attention."

" I know that we've had our issues in High School..and we both realized that there was a spark in between us..I want to make it permanent."

Kira listened to her boyfriend words intently but got a little caught up on the one word 'permanent' Kira watched as he dug into his pockets and pulled out a small white box then turned and faced her opening up the lid.." Tr-Tre-Trent..ar-are you doing what I think your doing."

" Kira Shenelle Ford would you do me the honor of becoming my wife." Trent proposed as he looked into her brown eyes

Kira's bottom lip quivered a liitle as she reached over with a shaking hand as she locked eyes with Trent who was trying to hold a straight face then at the ring.." I would love to marry you."

" YESSS!.." Trent shouted as he removed the yellowish amber like diamond ring from it's box then slowly placed it around Kira's finger then he clutched her hand gently let the feeling wash over him..the leaned in and gave his fiancee' a lovingly slow kiss that left the both of them breathless

" You thought I might say no..your face was priceless..I don't think you'll be able to top next year..honey."

" I'll find a way..believe me I will." Trent layed down and Kira layed beside him and the two of them stared up at the stars...

_**End Flashback**_

_**6:25 a.m**_

" Who should we call first.." Kira commented as she traced a finger up and down his chest

" We could call Ethan or Conner or Dr.O..no better yet how about we pay Dr.O a visit..he did say no matter what just drop by and come in using the cave entrance."

" Sounds good..I wonder how's he doing..wonder if he's even found someone to love yet.."

" And if so..who is she and what is she like..I can't wait to see everybody and tell them that I'm gonna be the next Mrs. Fernandez-Mercer."

Trent lifted Kira's head up then leaned down and kissed her on the lips." Neither can I..it's gonna be a spectacular wedding."

" We'll plan it together..nothing will be picked unless we both agree."

" I like a headstrong woman...at least we know what not to do already."

" No frilly decorations." both of them chimed..as Kira and Trent repositioned themselves on the bed and gazed out the window as the sun came up marking a new day

PLZ..REVIEW!


End file.
